Reborn on Christmass
by Saku-san
Summary: Christmass is a time of love, and glory, and maby a gift or two... Yaoi BanXGinji. Ban hunts, for a home with Ginji.


-1Hello all, this is going to be a Christmas fic, a GetBackers one. I'm sorry for the last minute post, but this fic took longer then I thought with all my others up. So Enjoy the fic!

Warnings: Eacto, enough said (lemon).

Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers, but I do own Eacto.

The 5000 Yen Gift

Normal P.O.V

Midou Ban sat in the Honky Tonk Café, alone as snow drifted down around the city of Tokyo. Ginji, his partner and friend was out shopping with Kazuki. It was the one thing Ban disliked about the Christmas season was that Ginji spent a lot of time away from him. Shopping for one another was hard, but worth it.

The Café was lit up with red, green, blue and purple lights, and there was a decorated tree in the corner, Paul always made sure that the he decorated for all of the holidays. Ban looked up and took a sip of coffee as he sat in the windowsill and watched the people walking back and forth, huddled up tougher in coat, mittens, hats, and scarves.

"You know you always get depressed when Ginji is out and about."

"I do not," He looked up at Paul who was holding out a plate of noodles and sauce.

"Yes, you do. Now eat."

Ban took the food, slightly grateful. He hadn't eaten in about 5 days, he used his last bit of yen to get Ginji something to eat. He had been saving his 5000 yen to get Ginji a gift, he had already gotten silly little trinkets for the other for at most 200 yen. (5000 yen50 dollars 200 2 dollars)

He had even had to make money by doing the most ridiculous jobs he could think of, like spend the day with some old lady helping her with her Christmas shopping and what not.

"Paul, I can't afford this, I'm going to get Ginji something with what money I have left."

"I know, it's on the house considering it's Christmas, and you've already paid off your and Ginji's tab. It's on the house."

Ban smirked and thanked Paul, getting back to his thinking.

There was only one problem. He needed to get Ginji a gift. But what? He could think of a million things that Ginji would like, but what whole make him genuinely happy, for only 5000 yen. He had already paid there far for the Christmas dinner with every one, they all paided 2000 yen. Every one was going to be there, Kazuki, Jubei, Shido, Monaca, Paul, Himiko, Jackal, Natsumi, MakubeX, Sakura, Magaimi, Hevn, Ginji, and himself.

He was looking forward to it, Kazuki, Ginji, Natsumi and Himiko were going to be the ones cooking, Shido, Jubei, Makubex, and himself. He could think of a million things that could go wrong, but it sounded like fun.

The door bell giggled, and soon after a far more delicate bell could be heard, and before he had time to look up, Ginji wrapped his arms around Bans neck, hiding his eyes.

"Ginji…"

"Ban-chan, hi."

"What are you hiding?"

"Ban-chan, how can you ask me that, at this time of year?"

"…"

"Ban-chan, you look bored."

"Well, I've been hear for about 6 to 7 hours."

"I'm sorry Ban-chan. I was helping Kazuki find the right gift for Jubei."

"Speaking of whom, how is old needle head?"

"He's doing really good, according to Kazu."

"Cool, cool."

"Hey Ban. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Ginji, you can't just ask me that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything you'd really like?"

"I don't want anything."

"Ban-chan!" The truth is, all Ban wanted was Ginji. Ginji's love, his mind, his body. Being so close to the boy made Ban so strongly lustful for the boy that he had to move, away, or leave the room, or think of something else.

"Ginji, I'm sorry but I can't think of anything I'd like."

"Ban-chan, that's bullshit and you know it." Ban blinked in shock as he had never heard Ginji talk like that.

"Ginji…"

"Ban-chan, I told you a million times, I know you well, but I can't think of what you'd really like. I can think of a million things you be like, or be fond of, but nothing that would make you genuinely happy." His brown eyes saddened a great deal, and Ban could feel him self wanting to hug the boy. Which, he did by pulling his blond love into his arms.

"Ginji, thank you, but I'm sure you'll think of something" Ginji smiled slightly an nuzzled into Ban's chest.

"You know, you two are starting to look like Jubei and Kazuki," Ban looked up to see Paul and stared at him, annoyed.

"Excuse me Paul, but what may I ask is that supposed to mean?" Kazuki put his hands on his hips, and looked extremely offended.

"Just that you and Jubei are lovers, and Ban and Ginji are starting to act like you two." Kazuki's eyes got big and he blinked a few times.

"Lovers?" His face was flushed, and he looked as though he was going to pass out, when Jubei came up behind him and out his hand on the feminine boys shoulder, holding him upright.

"You mean your not?"

Kazuki looked rather offended.

"Whatever gave you the idea that we were?"

"The fact that you and Jubei are always draped over one another, and with you being so feminine…"

"So what if we are?"

Every one in the room got quite, even Kazuki, at Jubei's comment.

"Jubei…" Kazuki turned around so that he was facing the other man, who simply looked at him, smiling and he placed a kiss on the boy's soft cheek.

After a moment or so, Kazuki just stood there, in shock. But when it ended, he smiled and threw his arms around Jubei's neck, and kissed him on the lips. Ban shook his head, it was after all, about time. He looked down at Ginji who had now put his head on Ban's lap, and was watching the little display of affection.

He was slightly blushing and looked to be lost in thought. Ban knew it was time for those two to get together, after there huge battle in the limitless fortress not to long ago. Ban himself had only just recovered from his injures, and Ginji had been a tad sad ever since the battle.

He could think of many different things to get Ginji for Christmas. A new vest would be some thing Ginji would like. So would some new clothes, or a mattress or something so he could sleep more comfortably in the cramped car, or better yet- an apartment. Ban let him self chuckle at the silly idea. There was no way he could afford an apartment, he only had 5000 yen.

But then again, he could look around, and search, he could find an apartment, with two bedrooms, one bathroom. a kitchen, and a bathroom, a living room, every thing they'll need. It was a wonderful idea, there was just that little problem about money. He looked down at Ginji, who was asleep. He knew in order to be able to afford an apartment, he would have to do every job he could find, No matter how humiliating. He looked up and saw Hevn, sitting at the bar.

"Hey Hevn?" Hevn looked over at him slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ban lighted Ginji up slightly and put a pillow were his lap was and went over and sat by Hevn.

"Have you found any work lately?"

"Yeah, loads, but it's always been to small for you."

"I need money badly, I'll do an job you find, so long as it's not under 2000 yen, in less there's no way you'll find any other jobs for the day."

"Alright, why are you so hungry for money all of the sudden?"

"I want to get an apartment for Ginji, for Christmas."

"Really, wow. That's big…"

"Yeah, I know, but it's the one thing he needs, he's been looking so thin lately, and maybe if we have a place to live, we can get a large, cheap amount of food that we can cook, since uncooked food is cheaper."

"Ban! That's so romantic!" Ban looked at her, very annoyed.

"Romantic?"

"Well, you like him, don't you?"

"Yes, he's my best friend."

"I mean love, Ban."

"…"

"You love him, don't you Ban?" Ban sighed and took a long puff of his smoke, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Hm, thought so. I know what else you can do for Ginji."

"Whats that?"

"Stop smoking."

"Why?"

"Well you love him, and if you ever want him to let you kiss him, you'll stop because he finds smoking, really gross."

"It is not!"

"Ban."

"Fine."

"You know Ban, she's right. The other day when Ginji and I were taking, he said that he couldn't stand the idea of kissing a smoker, then again, neither can I." Ban looked up at Natsumi, who had apparently been eavesdropping.

"Did you overhear us?"

"Huh, yes, you could say that."

"Huh-uh." Haven laughed.

"Well, they're right you know." Ban looked over to see Kazuki sitting on the other side of Hevn.

"Why is everyone so interested in my love life? I don't go around having public displays of affection, like you."

"At least I'm not so pig headed and stubborn that I won't admit when I love someone."

"…"

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" A sleepy Ginji walked up to them and sat down next to Ban. Every one looked at Ban, and then Ginji, and then each other.

"Christmas," They all said together. Ban gave a sigh of relief as everyone had the same answer, he was worried that everyone was going to say something different.

"Okay," Ginji yawned and rested his head gently on Ban's shoulder. Sending shivers up his spin. His eyes got cat like, his hair flared and his face flushed. He wanted to hold Ginji, but fought it with all his might, Kazuki chuckled a little. Hevn and Natsumi giggled until all three of them were flat out laughing.

"What's so funny? Ban-chan what are they laughing at?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do Ban-chan," Haven said.

"Don't call me 'Ban-chan'."

"Oh I get it," Haven said, as Kazuki and Natsumi joined in.

"Yes, I believe you only let Ginji call you 'Ban-chan', isn't that true?"

Ban glared at Kazuki

"It's true Midou-San," Natsumi said.

"Yeah, you even make Natsumi call you 'Mido-San'," said Hevn

"True, why is that Ban?" Kazuki asked.

"Hey guys, leave Ban-chan alone."

"Alright Gin," Hevn said.

"Okay sir."

"Yes."

Ban smiled and looked at Ginji to whom he was grateful, as the sweet boy again rested his head on Ban's shoulder. Everyone smiled and went back to their business as Ban finished off his noodles.

"Hey, Ban-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it, that you let me call you 'Ban-chan' and no one else?" Ban smiled and decided to take advantage of the situation, and send Gin a little hint. He turned toward him, and placed his forehead on Gin's holding his shoulders tightly, locking his eyes with Gin's.

"Because you're special."

Ginji's eyes got big, and his face flushed horribly.

"Ban…..chan….."

Ban smirked, and let go of Ginji's shoulder.

"Hey Hevn."

"Yes, lets go," Ban looked at Ginji and ran his hand throughout his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Ban-chan, where are you going?"

"Out, I need to talk to Hevn about something, and Ginji here," He tossed the blond boy the keys to the bug.

"Wwwwaaaaa?"

"Don't drive it anywhere, it's open so you can take a nap if you want. See Ya Gin."

Hevn and Ban walked out of the café leaving a sad looking Ginji behind. He felt guilty for it, but he knew with Kazuki there, Ginji would be okay. So now he could talk to Hevn about the job.

"Okay, I have a easy job for you, for a lot of money."

"What the hell, why didn't you come to Ginji and me?"

"Because I knew either you or Ginji would come to me wanting to do a separate job so you can get a gift for the other. I thought you had to much pride for this, but since you asked."

"What's the job, and when do they need me?"

"Now, listen up, I don't know the details, but I know the pay is 2 million yen."(20 thousand dollars)

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong, you're not happy?"

"I am, but damn Hevn, 2 mill. That's nothing to laugh at…"

"I know, so listen. All I do know is that it's at a mansion, The job is to retrieve the lord's son and daughter from somewhere, you'll find out when we get there."

------

Ban sat kneeling on the floor waiting for the master of the house, for whom he was going to do a job for, along side Hevn. It wasn't long before a man, that couldn't have been older then 31 years old He was wearing a suit, and had shaggy, black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, I'm Hevn, and this is Ban he'll be the one doing the job you asked for."

"I thought you said there were two of them."

"There are, one, Ginji is just unaware of this little job."

"Why is that?"

"Christmas. I want to get him a gift, without him knowing were the money came from."

"I see, The amazing Ban Midou, holder of the Jagon, the infamous Evil Eye, is thinking about Christmas?"

"Yes," Ban was impressed, this guy knew his stuff.

"My daughter and son are being held prisoner."

"By whom?"

"The M.A.L.L."

"What?"

"Their lost, in the mall?"

"No, M-A-L-L."

"…"

"Main Attraction Lethal Lovers."

"A gang?"

"Yes, you need to get them back, the pay is 2 million yen, if you get them back in seven days."

"What happens if I get them back sooner?"

"Well, for each day your early, you get and extra million yen.." Ban's jaw dropped, and he was salivating.

"All I do know is that they're in--"

"Kyoto, I know the gang."

"Good, well here is a picture of my son and daughter," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of them. They were twins, probably about 4 or 5, with bright red hair. They were so cute.

"Aaawww, they're so cute!" Haven said.

"Why don't you go get them, " Ban said bluntly.

"Because if I leave this house, I die."

"…"

"I'm allergic to sunlight. That's why there are only hologram windows." Ban thought something looked weird about the windows.

"I see."

"Is their anything else you know about the gang sir?" Haven asked.

"Yes, the leader is a pedophile by the name of Eacto." Ban looked up.

"A pedophile. Haven let's go. When were they kidnapped?"

"About 48 hours ago."

"Okay, I'll be back long before 7 days."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Besides even 2 millon yen is more then enough to rent an apartment."

"An apartment, oh that what you're after?"

"Yes."

"Hell, I just opened an apartment complex about a month ago…"

"Really,"

"How about this, I let you have one, to live in for, what ten years, or so, and 2 million yen if you make it in three days?"

"Three, that's fine by me!" Ban left the house with bells on. This was almost to good to be true. He was actually having some luck with money, and he wasn't going to be stupid and ask for something else like the last time he got a deal like this, and end up with 5 of a water melon…

"Ban, I'm coming with you!"

"Hevn,"

"I can't stand Pedophiles!" She stood her ground. She looked to be very hurt, and tears started streaking down her cheeks.

"What happened to you when you were a child, Hevn?"

"I-I don't want to say!"

She continued crying, and Ban felt that. he really had no choice, and pulled her into a safe hug.

"Okay, you don't have too."

"B-but I never told any-anyone a-at al-ll!"

"Then tell me," he held her closer and pulled her under the ledge of the nearby building, as it had started to poor down rain.

"M-my father, w-was a pedophile, and h-he was always…"

"He raped you?" Hevn nodded in to his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Ban. It's just too…."

"It's okay, and I don't think you'll be coming with me, you're too upset,"

"But BAN!"

"No."

She smiled sadly.

"Thank you Ban, I love you."

Ban's eyes widened. He was shocked, he knew Hevn was a flirt but…

"As a protective older brother."

"Don't scare me like that dame…"

He looked up, only to see the bug parked across the street, Ginji inside, watching them. He let go of Hevn and patted her on the back, and walked quickly over to the bug and opened the door to see that Ginji, was sitting in the passenger side, huddled in to a little ball, tears in his eyes, but all the while, he smiled.

"Ginji…"

"Ban, you saw me, good I saw it start to rain and thought I'd come and get you guys," He sat up normality, still their were tears in his eyes. Ban reached out and cupped Ginji cheek in his hand.

"Gin, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't, it's cold out so my eyes water,"

"Don't lie to me Gin, Hevn was upset because she was reminded of a bad childhood, and as a brotherly figure to her, I figured I'd should comfort her."

"Brotherly?"

"Yep."

"Like you and I?" Ban smirked, again, another opportunity. He leaned in placing his forehead to Ginji's, not leting go of his cheek, and put his lips right next to the boys ear.

"No Gin, not like you and I, our relationship is far from brotherly."

He then, ever so quickly kissed Gin's ear, tongue and all. Ginji's face blushed, and he turned to face Ban, but he simply pulled back and allowed Hevn to get in the back seat, and then got into the driver seat, and they were off to the Honky Tonk.

On the way, He asked Ginji if he had ever heard of a gang leader by the name of Eacto.

"Yeah, Eacto was Kazuki's clan trainer, If I remember right, he was currently training his younger brother as we speak."

"Yearn Ball has a younger brother?"

"Yeah, Kabuki's a cool kid."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, he's about 12, or 13."

After that Ban talked to Kazuki, and apparently Eacto was a sick bastard, whom he disliked greatly. He had raped Kazuki, and he was sure something similar was happening to Kabuki, but he had no proof, and it was part of the Fuchion law. After the clan Manchion was burned to the ground, Kazuki took Kabuki to the limitless fortress with Jubei. Then Eacto, came and got Kazuki for training, leveling Kabuki with Jubei and Ginji. Then Jubei got worried went and got Kazuki, and while he was gone Eacto came and got Kabuki. That was all the info he could get-

----

Ban pulled into a gas station, in Kyoto. He needed gas, and info on were to find this gang. He opened the door and went over to the counter and started talking to the man behind it.

"Ever hear of a man named Eacto?"

"What, you some kind of sick freak?"

"No."

"I'll bet your looking to go buy a child or somethin'"

"I'm trying to save my clients son and daughter."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that only ones who want to talk to or find Eacto's gang are pedophiles."

"Do you know were he is?"

"Yeah, just follow the road right heres down until you find a city like business building."

"Thanks."

He left the building, leaving the disgusting man there. He could have used a bear, but not from that shit whole. So Ban took some gas, and left and ended up driving for about an hour or so before he came to said building. It was indeed big, and looked like it belonged in the center of Tokyo.

He pulled over and stepped out, getting a better view of it. It looked to be about 40 or 50 stories high. As he approached the building arrows came flying out at him, he chuckled a bit as he dodged them with ease. How childish, like something children would have for their tree fort. Then he heard it, a scream.

Enraged, he moved quickly to the door of the building, and when it didn't open automatically, he kicked in the glass and stepped through, stepping on glass and other rubble. Another scream, this one more painful sounding then the last. He began to run for the stair case, and sprinted up them until he reached the top floor.

Panting a lot, he paused for a breath, on the way up he had heard maybe two more screams. He wished he had taken the elevator. Telling himself he was too old for this, he moved out of the room and into the hallway, looking around for something. Most gang leaders kept them selves on the top floor, and why would this freak be any different.

He heard crying, a child's crying, again, he began to look franticly for where this guy could be. It was weird, he hadn't come across a single guy yet, no one. The crying became more and more rapid, and terror stricken. Ban was sickened by the mere thought of what this sick asshole could have been doing to one of them. He finally found were the crying had been coming from. As he came up to the door, he saw that it had bout 4 or 5 locks on it, damn bastard. Ban didn't even have to try, he knew the door was locked.

He kicked down the door, using a good bit of strength from his leg. He came face to face with a scene in which made him want to vomit. A man, more then likely Eacto, wearing a mask, had a little boy, who looked like the one in the picture, pinned to a bed. The boy was naked, and so was the man, there was what seemed like loads, of blood and sperm every were, the little boy looked terrified, and sleepy all at once.

"Eacto." The man looked at him, and smirked.

"Yes, I'm Eacto now get out, I'm busy." Bans smirked and took a few steps forward, and punched the man in the stomach. When he was off the boy, ban leaned over and picked him up, wrapping him in a blanket.

"Where are the other children?"

"What other Children?"

"His twin, for one."

"I don't know what you're…" Ban kicked the man in the stomach again.

"She and the others are in the basement."

"Ass" He held the child close, and not trusting the fact that he hadn't met anyone on the way up, he took the stairs to prevent someone from stopping the elevator while he was in it. Besides, that was way too easy, then again, fighting with a boner was hard…

After about 20 minutes of walking down stairs, he stepped in to the basement. The child was quite the whole way down, and to his surprise, hide his face in Ban's chest and started shaking when they got there.

"Are you okay?"

The kid was shaking.

"This is a bad place."

"Why is it bad?"

"Cato made us stay here,"

The room was dark, and frightening.

"HELLO ANYONE DOWN HEAR!"

"………………………………."

"IS OKAY I'M NOT EACTO, I'M HEAR TO SAVE YOU!"

"Help….us…please…." Ban went in the direction of the plea and came in to a dungeon, with children everywhere, all of whom were in chains, and rags…all looked under fed, this guy was sick.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you guys out of here."

They all stood up and gathered around him, looking happy and scared. He put the one he was holding down, and went one by one breaking the heavy chins off of their little wrists. Once that was done he pulled out his cell phone and dilled the number on one of the kid's little bracelets.

"Hello?" The women on the line sound on the verge of crying.

"Ma'am, I just saved a friend of mine's son and daughter, I also found your son, you might want to come and get him."

"OH THANK YOU!" She was now crying, Ban felt reassured but then-

"Ma'am, don't come here, it's not safe, I'll bring all of the children to the police station in Kyoto Wakie street okay?"

"Alright on my way- Sagura! GET OFF THE SOFA TAKI'S BEEN FOUND BY SO--" Click Ban chuckled to himself, he knew she would be happy, what mother wouldn't? He let himself meat and reassure the children, that he was going to get them home, and they all seemed to understand. He had to disable the automatic arrows, that would be easy enough.

After Ban had finished that surprisingly foolish task, he lead the massive amount of kids out side, hoping to find a way to get help. Thinking, he pulled out his cell phone, and call 911.

'_Ring, ring, ring…"_

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Hello, I've just found the recently missing children, there are about 20 of them."

"Alright sir, were locating your cell signal, help will be on the way!" the woman hung up the phone, and Ban did the same.

He looked up and looked around at all the kids, they were hiding behind some of the older children, and all looked cold, made sense, it was freezing out hear, and most of them didn't even have shoes on. Ban opened the door to his car, and allowed about 7 of them to go in and get off there wet, and cold feet.

It took the cops about an hour to find were he was, and thus he was angry at how long it took. He was happy to see them calling up parents, and happy children running off with mom and dad, it mad him feel all warm a fuzzy inside. It was only another hour before everyone had gone with all the children except for the twins he was asked to recover.

"Mister?"

Ban smiled kindly, which for him was pretty impressive. (To anyone other then Ginji)

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take my sister and me home?"

Ban chuckled at the child, "Of course, are you cold?" the child nodded and snuggled up to his sister, even Ban had to admit, it was cute. He got a blanket out of the trunk, and wrapped them in it. Then he got in his car, closed the door, and together they drove off, headed for home.

-----

Once Ban had arrived at the large estate, that he had not been away from for more the 8 hours, surprising, he had thought that this gang was going to be a lot more tough, and have more then one person. He opened the door, and picked up the two sleeping children, he had stopped by a restaurant on the way and got them something to eat, so they were full, warm and comfortable, so they fell asleep, like he thought they would.

He approached the house, and pushed the red buzzer button. And soon after the huge gate opened, and he stepped in to the court yard, and went over to the house, and knocked loudly.

"Yes what do you want O.O" The butler that had open the door looked about to faint, Ban simply smile and stepped around him.

"Where is the master of the house?"

"In his study, sir."

"Alright, where is the study?"

"I'll show you, sir."

"Thank you," Ban followed the man to the study, and let himself in. The man from earlier was sitting behind a desk, typing away at a computer.

"What?"

"I think you were looking for these."

The man looked up, and his jaw hit the floor.

"My Children!" He stood up abruptly and took his children in his arms and started crying. Ban waited kindly until he stopped. The man went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope that read in black print: BAN MIDOU

Ban opened it, and found three million yen in bills, and the deed to an apartment, with a key.

"You be in apartment number 69."

"Really" Ban had to hold back a slight laugh, though it was immature, he couldn't help it (A/N:I mean, come on lauph you know you want to!) He chuckled slightly, and thanked the man greatly but before he had left he need to ask one questin.

"This deed, how long is it for?"

"until the day you die."

"I thought you said ten years."

"Yes, but saving my children, I can find no real price for that one aparntment will be but a small drop of my gratitude."

"Thanks, and oh yeah, Merry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas."

With that happy note Ban left and went to the address. He figured he'd find the place, and decorate it before he showed Ginji. On the way he found a place selling trees, so he got one, a little upset about the price, but none the less happy. He had stopped at a large department store and got lights and tinsel, he was going to want to get ornaments with Ginji. He wasn't very good at decorating, so he stopped at the Honky Tonk and picked up Kazuki telling Ginji it was about clothing.

"What is it Ban, the job go well?"

"Perfect, I got the money, and an apartment for Ginji and me."

"That's wonderful!"

"I thought that before I showed him, I'd decorate it for Christmas."

"That's a very romantic idea Ban."

"…."

"Why did you need me?"

"I don't know squat about decorating."

"Alright, I'll help. How big is the apartment? Wall length in feet, and height, and square feet per room and…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What does all that have to do with the decorating?"

"Nevermind. Lets go."

Ban and Kazuki headed to the apartment, and Ban was slightly excited about moving in, and seeing it. He hurried in, his room was on the 4th floor, but in a corner, so he only had one neighbor, and a corner balcony.

When he pulled out the key and went in, he almost passed out, The main room was huge, opened, and had large glass balcony doors. And a bathroom, a kitchen, and two bedrooms, and the balcony, went around the corner, it was stunning. The walls were all egg shell or white, expected. But the carpet was a light green, and was very thin shag.

Pick up he had time to blink Kazuki had already started decorating ,and had made a list of thing Ban need to buy, Ban looked at the list and almost went out of his mind.

"What's all this!"

"Decorating supplies, and furniture. You already had a stove, Microwave, dishwasher, and a refrigerator, but no sofa, bed, or-"

"Don't you mean _beds_?"

"No, bed, if you ever wanna hook up with Ginji, get one bed. Makes it romantic."

"Alright I get it. I'll go get the stuff…see you next Christmas."

Kazuki chuckled and bit as Ban walked out.

After about four hours of head aching shopping, Ban came back with a moving truck, and a shit load of furniture. Ban carried up the mattress, and came in only to find Hevn, Kazuki, and Shido all waiting for him.

"What the hell…?"

"Shut up snake for brains, and point me in the right direction of moving trunk so I can help you get this crap in."

"It's not crap, and thanks. Why are you all here?"

"To help. We have only a few hours, did you get all the stuff on the list?"

"Everything."

"Wow, you're fast, Alright lets get it in!"

With that everyone, went down except Hevn who need to stay and watch the place, and brought every thing in. It took them all night, but they did it. They had moved in all the furniture, and decorated the entire place. Ban had no ornaments on the tree, that was something he wanted to do with Ginji.

"That's it guys, this place looks great!"

"It's settled then, we'll all come here for Christmas dinner. It will also be you apartment warming party."

"Thanks, now I'm going to go get Ginji and I'd appreciate it if you guys would…you know…."

"We get it Ban, we'll leave."

"Thanks."

"I only did it for Ginji," Shedo said.

Ban chuckled, turned on his heel and left. He got in his car, started it, and drove off at full speed. Once he got to the Honky Tonk he almost jumped out of the car and went in to the café. He saw Ginji sitting at the Bar wuitly, it was past midnight, and Ginji looked tired.

"Ginji!"

Ginji weakly looked up and around at Ban, and his eyes saddened.

"Hey Ban, where were you all day?"

"Out."

"Ban, do you like Kazu?"

"Yeah, Yearn Ball's okay. Why?

"…Not a a lover Ginji, man Needle head would kill me."

"Alright, I'm tired, lets go to bed." Ginji got up and went out to the car and got in, Ban close behind.

"Ginji lets go to the ornament store."

"Why Ban-chan?"

"Because, we need it for our tree."

"Alright." Ginji seemed to perk up a bit and when they went in. He almost ran in to Ban when he saw an ornament that has the letters G B on it, in order. Ban Smiled and put a loving arm around Ginjis shoulders.

"You want that one?"

"Nah…We don't have any money anyway."

"We do."

Ban picked it up and put it in his hand basket. They continued shopping for the ornaments for about half an hour or so before them or Ban paid and left.

"Man Ban, where are we gonna park tonight? we don't want to pay anymore fees."

"We won't."

"Alright."

Ban had started to head for the apartment, and could tell Ginji was getting suspicious.

"Ban, where are we going? I don't recognize this place at all."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would but I found a place for us to park."

With that he turned into the apartment parking lot. Ginji looked worried.

"Ban, this is a really bad idea, what if we get caught?"

"Who cares? Come with me." Ban picked up the box of ornaments and lead Ginji in and upstairs.

"Ban-chan where are we going? We don't know anyone who lives here, it's to expensive!"

"Calm down."

They reached the door to their apartment, and Ginji looked at it, and almost laughed, 69. He looked at Ban for a second, before his face turned a bright shade of red. Ban shook his head and pulled out the key, stuck it in the door, unlocked it, and opened it only a crack, and pulled out his key and put it away. He looked a Ginji, who was staring at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well Gin," Ban paused and pushed the door open, reveling the warmly lit room. "Marry Christmas."

Ginji stared into the apartment, before taking a step in, very cautiously. Ban took this moment to move behind Ginji, and rap his arms around his thin waste.

"Ban is this…"

"That's right Gin, this is our new apartment. Ginji turned around in Ban's arms and threw his own arms around his neck and started laughing, and crying in joy.

"Ginji…"

"Ban-chan, this is amazing. Thank you so much! How did you do this?"

"I took a job alone, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ban-chan, I love you."

Ban blinked a few times. Ginji continued nuzzling into his neck lovingly. Ban found himself wanting to hold Ginji, but he was very unsure of weather or not Ginji was serious, or just really happy about the apartment.

"Lets put the ornaments on the tree Gin."

"Alright Ban-chan!"

Ginji picked up the box, set it on the large blue L shaped sofa, picked one out and went over to the tree and hung it on the tree. Ban smiled and threw a piece of wood on the fire and noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table with a note.

Ban went over to the note that read:

_Dear Ban_

_Thank you for what your doing for Mr. Ginji. Shido and I think he'll be very happy. We'll all arrive at your place Christmas day at 4:00. I'll bring the ham, Himiko is making stuffing, Shido and Modaca are making cranberry sauce (yes making) and everyone else is just showing up with a surprise, make whatever you think is necessary. _

_Again, Thank you and Marry Christmas. _

_Natsumi and I made these cookies for you and Ginji to lighten the mood. Have a good evening._

_Yours truly _

_Kazuki Fuchion_

Ban Rolled his eyes slightly, 'lighten the mood'? how creepy, oh well, the cookies looked good. He took the plate and went over to Ginji, only to see him sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"Go ahead Gin, look around."

Ginji smiled and jumped up and went quickly into the bedroom to look around.

"Wow Ban, who's bed room is this?"

"Ours."

"Oh cool!"

Ginji looked at the room again, and his eyes landed on the single, queen-sized bed, with deep green bedding and lighter green sheets. He looked at Ban, who was waited for some kind of reply. Ginji looked at Ban and smiled happily.

"Looks comfy. I can't wait to go to bed."

Ban's face got a bit red, and he looked up to not let Ginji see his read face.

"Ban-chan, your face is red."

"Yeah, uh…lets go finish decorating the tree."

Ginji nodded and left the room leaving Ban alone. He stood perfectly still so he wouldn't cause his already stiff member, to blow up.

After 5 minutes or so Ban went back out in to the living room only to see only to see Ginji staring at an ornament sitting in his hands.

"Ban-chan, what is this?"

Ban looked at it, it was the special one he had gotten for Ginji to tell him. It was gold (Not real gold) shaped like a angel, with the writing 'I'll love you forever, Ginji -Ban' inprinted in it 'Ban' was lower and of to the right. Ginji leapt looking at it, as if trying to read a foreign langue he had never learned.

"Ban-chan…"

"Ginji, it is… what it looks like."

"What…does it mean?"

"What does it say…"

"….That …Well…." Ginji face was red, Ban knew how shy he could get so he would help.

"That I'd love you forever."

"Yea…but I don't understand Ban."

"What don't you understand?"

"The love part."

"…"

"Like, Friendship love, brotherly love, or….you know lover…type love…"

"So I have to pick between a, b, and c, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Well then, It's C."

Ginji's face got extremely red, and he looked at Ban in pure shock.

"Ban……chan….you……really mean it?"

Ban smiled and nodded Ginji looked at the ground for a moment, and Ban felt his heart sinking down to the ground before…

"Ban-chan I love you too!" Ginji glomped Ban and nuzzled into him lovingly Ban smiled and moved away from Ginji and took his hand gently in his own, and led him in to the bedroom. Once there he pushed Ginji gently down on the bed, and got over him, pinning him on the bed. Ginji's face was red, and he looked, in Ban option, adorable. With a kind and soft smile, Ban leaned into Ginji, and gently put his lips to the sweet pink ones he had so longed for since he had first met the boy. At that moment, he knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

-The End

After they had had their moment of Love, the two went shopping and enjoyed Christmas Day entirely. Ginji was extremely happy due to the fact the was sitting on nails waiting for Kazuki's famous ham, Hex even Dr. Jackal seemed to be in a good mood. Oh wait, he's always like that never-mind. Hemiko got a brand new belt for her poisons, Kazuki good polish for his bells, Shedo, Special soaps so he wouldn't smell like dog, and Ban, a really nice gem engraved case for his sunglasses. And Hevn got a gift-card to old navy, and Jackal… He got a hug from Gin, and thou Ban was upset Every one merely laughed, and Ginji got this wonderful apartment, and Kazuki's ham, he had thought that this Christmas was the best ever With Ban and Madonna on the violin, and Kazuki on the (Alicia, put hear what the string instrument name I don't know it…sorry It's the traditional Japanese one.) and Shedo playing the peino. Maybe he was right, maybe thu this year, Christmas had startd off seeming sad, and lonely, He found that He was the luckiest guy on earth to have such wonderful friends…no not friends…such a wonderful Family.


End file.
